Los fic's mienten
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Bella una alumna de bajo perfil con calificaciones promedio tiene un secreto q nadie espera, es una adicta al lemmon y al darse cuenta de historia con sus amigos decide comprobar su verdad.   alto contenido Lemmon.


**_ Los Fic's mienten._**

**_Summary: _**Bella una alumna de bajo perfil con calificaciones promedio tiene un secreto q nadie espera, es una adicta al lemmon y al darse cuenta de historia con sus amigos decide comprobar su verdad.|| alto contenido Lemmon.

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**El fic's mostrado a continuación posee contenido con censura para mayores de 16 años, tiene alto contenido lemmon, están advertidos.

En esta historia se mencionarán historias q ya e leído y q e encontrado buenas, así q si ven q su lemmon a sido mencionado no insulten ni nada todo a sido con buena intención.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella Pov<span>**

Mi nombre, como deben saber por los libros publicados con mi nombre, es Isabella Swan. Como mencioné vendí mi nombre para una historia sobre vampiros, hombres lobos y bla bla. La verdad es que mi novio (de echo no tengo novio) no es un Vampiro y ni siquiera es Edward Cullen, si es una persona real que fácilmente se puede comparar con un dios griego, pero no es un vampiro, es completamente normal y mi mejor amigo, a Meyer se le ocurrió unirnos por la simple razón de q decía q éramos bonita pareja, ¡ojala fuera así!, pero no.

Mi otro mejor amigo, Jacob Black, como ya deben haber inferido, tampoco es un hombre lobo, pero si, supuestamente, su tribu desciende de los lobos y _el poder del perrito_ lo llevan todos en la sangre, hay que proteger a la tribu y bueno muchas cosas de viejos locos q ni siquiera Jake cree. Uy si como no.

Bueno Soy una alumna con buenas calificaciones, no perfectas solo buenas. Normalmente en las clases solo ago mis tareas y permanezco callada sin destacar mucho, es decir, no soy la conocida como la pervertida, la chistosa, la creída, la chismosa, la celosa, etc. Solo soy una alumna anormal de la clase, ya q al parecer lo normal es destacar de alguna forma.

Pero la verdad es que al llegar a mi casa y prender el PC me dirijo a una pagina en especial, y no es ni Facebook ni Twitter, es una página donde adolecentes explayan sus ideas o donde escritores frustrados sin fama muestran sus "obras de arte". Tiene historias tanto buenas como malas, pero hay un tipo en especial q me obsesionan con locura, amor y deseo… Los lemmon's. ¿Qué rayos son los lemmon? Se preguntaran, pues son historias con contenido explicito de sexo entre personajes de una historia especifica. La verdad es q los lemmon's q me gustan son aquellos con lenguaje vulgar, y bien explícitos. Y estoy segura q no soy la única idiota obsesionada con estas historias q me encanta leer e imaginarme como aquel personaje me toca mientras yo ago lo mismo con migo misma y aaa… volviendo a lo de antes… bueno he escrito dos lemmon's y lo único q me carga de ellos es que aun q mucha gente los lea poca deja reviews (que son algo así como comentarios) no se si será por q les da vergüenza, o por que los dejo tan calientes que solo se dedican a tocarse los o las muy califa y tiran el PC por los aires, okay lo ultimo no. Pero aun así me estresa q no dejen comentarios, ya q yo soy tan feliz dejándolos y leyéndolos, trato de dejar reviews cuando una historia es realmente buena y cuando no lo es les digo por q no y q tienen q mejorar, así ellas aprenden a escribir mejor y cosas así.

Me encontraba buscando leemos de Soul Eater cuando me acorde q el libro donde salía mi nombre había sido súper famoso y cosas, así que decidí buscar si habían lemmon's de Twilight. Puse en Buscador Lemmon y luego seleccioné la categoría Books y después Twilight, me sorprendí al ver 500 historias. No podía creer como tantas mentes pervertidas habían en este mundo imaginadote quien sabe q cosas con quien sabe q… personajes. Se me ilumino la ampolleta y busque fic's con mi personaje la mayoría eran conmigo, ¡NO LO PODIA CREER! ¡420 HISTORIAS!, empalidecí al ver la cantidad de lemmon's con migo y Edward, unos cuantos mas con Jacob, otros con Emmett (¿por dios con Emmett?) , casi me voy de espalda al ver otros con Alice… eso era mucho no pude ver mas… na mentira si seguí viendo todas las paginas y luego me entro la curiosidad y decidí leer uno.

Estaba entre uno con Edward y uno con Jacob… pero encontré uno con un buen Summary con Jacob.

_"Un día al año tienen para verse y amarse, un día en el que todo su amor sale a flote, porque se extrañan, se necesitan y se esperan sin dudarlo"_

Comencé a leer y mi corazón se acelero en la mejor parte, y cuando termine quede boquiabierta y luego comencé a reír eufóricamente.

-no puedo creer q piensen eso de Jacob!- dije riendo y llorando por la risa- ai ai me duele el estomago de tanto reír- y no era broma enserio me empezó a doler la parte baja de mi estomago

_Flashback_

Me encontraba en la habitación de Jacob, no encontrábamos solos, estudiando para un examen de reproducción sexual y, según él, no entendía nada así q decidí ayudarlo, pero realmente no había ido a su casa por eso, digamos q la cantidad de lemmon's había afectado mi mente y este era el momento perfecto.

-el _pene -_dije lentamente y lo mas sensual q me pudo salir- se pone _erecto_-lo mire directo a los ojos- al excitarse por roce o (imagen visual palabra clave)-me lamí los labios lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo, vi como el tragaba en seco.- y la vagina se humedece por la excitación, para así- puse su mano en mi pierna q se encontraba expuesta ya q llevaba solo una pequeña falda- lubricar y permitir el paso de el miembro del hombre.- Jacob comenzó a tocarme mi entrada haciéndome gemir, yo introduje una de mis manos por debajo de mi pantalón tocando su miembro y sintiendo como este despertaba por mis caricias, Jake gruño por lo bajo, me tomo de las piernas y me acorralo contra la pared, yo enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas produciendo un pequeño rose q nos hizo gruñir a ambos, beso mi cuellos y bajo mis bragas mientras yo recorría su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, apretándolos y masajeándolos. Introduciendo dos dedos en mí, apretando mi clítoris y haciéndome gemir cada ves mas fuerte. Comenzó a moverlos mas rápido, mientras mi mente se nublaba y pedía mas velocidad, acaricie su espalda y baje a sus boxer tratando de bajarlos, él al ver lo q intentaba dejo su trabajo para ayudarme en lo q me encontraba. Cuando bajo sus boxer me beso y me miro como pidiendo permiso, solo asentí y se introdujo en mi, me acostumbre rápido a su miembro, ya que no era lo mejor q había visto o sentido en mi vida, y comencé a mover mis caderas, pero cuando quise pedirme q se moviera mas rápido, ocurrió algo q no me lo esperaba pero para nada, me soltó y me dejo sentada en la silla, mientras el se subía sus boxer y se iba, estaba enojada, furiosa por no haber podido terminar ese polvo, pero a la vez muy avergonzada por provocar algo q el no podía terminar, nunca pensé q Jacob fuera precoz, ni en mis peores pesadillas llegué a pensar eso.

- Me daré una ducha, permiso- dije mientras caminaba al bajo y para no ver su cara y así avergonzarme mas de lo q había provocado sin saber.

Estaba en la tina satisfaciéndome a mi misma para así no salir corriendo y follarme al primero q se me crucé y sacar el orgasmo q quedo en mi garganta, me mordía el labio para no gemir y q Jacob me escuchara para luego sentirse peor de lo q seguramente ya se sentía.

-Bella no eres la primera mujer q me mira con esa cara y termina tocándose en mi baño- al terminar se fue a su habitación y yo termine mi trabajo, pero me sentía pésimo por lo que había provocado.

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese momento nuca mas hable con Jacob de lo sucedido, de hecho fue como q nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero enserio me reí hasta morir al leer como muchas fans habían escrito sobre q Jacob tenia un miembro sobre humano y q era tan grande y duro q casi me dejaba sin caminar y q duraba quien sabe cuantas rondas y cosas así, enserio si supieran se decepcionarían mucho de él, espero q Jacob nunca lea esto por q se sentirá muy mal.

Luego de reíme como loca su buen tiempo decidí ver q rayos ponían sobre Edward, encontré uno de 2 capítulos llamado "el mejor de los cumpleaños", donde dejaban a Mike como un verdadero idiota y a Edward como el mejor de los caballeros y el salvador de mi pésimo cumpleaños. Leí el Summary:

_"Hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi novio Mike Newton me dejo porque gemí el nombre de mi sexy maestro Edward Cullen estando con el.- Sola y con ganas de celebrar fui a un bar y me encontré al profesor de mis Fantasías"_

Nunca lo había echo con Edward pero estaba decidida a demostrar que este nuevo fic se equivocaba nuevamente, o al menos demostrar q lo hacia bien rico.

Me encontraba en la sala de clases y quise demostrar que Edward era bueno o malo en el sexo, así que solo me puse una polera bien escotada, con una falda corta y una ropa interior de encaje negro bien coqueta y linda.

Cuando tocaron el timbre de salida solo deje una nota en la mano de Edward mirando a los ojos y dejándolo con una cara de pregunta en la cara. La nota decía:

_"Edward te espero en el gimnasio ahora, ve solo, no faltes". _

Y de firma tenia un beso marcado con mi labial. Me fui directo al gimnasio y me desordene un poco el pelo, cerré la puerta y me senté en el cajón. Cuando sentí q alguien habría la puerta me puse con las piernas cruzadas dejando muy poco a la imaginación, mi pelo cayendo por mi hombro y con el otro descubierto. Lo mire y le hice una señal de q viniera mientras me sentaba y habría un poco las piernas. Edward serró los ojos y trago, luego me miro y se acerco mirándome a los ojos, esto me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada pero trate de disimularlo sin despegar nuestras miradas.

Se acercó y me miro a los ojos agarro mis caderas pegándolas a el y susurro en mi oído -no debes jugar con fuego…- dijo seductoramente.

-lo siento, pero ya estoy en llamas y lo q necesito- hice una pequeña pausa- es algo q logre apagarlo-

-que tal agua helada- comenzó a besar mi cuello-

-tal ves mejor leche- río por lo bajo

-¿leche?-

-si querido, le…che, necesito de tu leche, probarla para apagar el fuego de mi garganta- lo bese en el cuello mientras apegaba nuestras caderas provocando un rose en nuestros sexos.

-lo que pidas, te la daré toda-

-eso espero- Al terminar unimos nuestros labios desesperadamente. Su lengua luchaba por entrar en mi boca y luego de morder mi labio inferior logro su cometido, comenzando una danza perfecta.

Acaricie su espalda, e introduje mis manos por debajo de la camisa, tocando su perfecto abdomen y pectorales. Comencé un camino desde sus labios hasta su cuello, pasando por su mandíbula y barbilla.

Él tomo uno de mis pechos en sus fuertes manos y los apretó y acaricio por encima de la tela, mis manos empezaron a desabrochar su camisa mientras el me acariciaba mi muslo recorriendo un peligroso camino asta mi entrepierna.

Logre sacar su camisa y me encamine hacia su pantalón desabrochando el botón e introduciendo mi mano por dejado de este, pero al llegar no pude continuar aquel acto de aprecio al sentir su miembro, me detuve en seco y lo mire confundida.

Encontré un pequeño y delgado miembro entre sus piernas, me tente de risa al recordar la descripción de Edward en varios fic's, intente continuar pero tan solo la idea de tener sexo con un adonis de pene pequeño me quitaban las ganas de todo, así que lo bese en los labios me pare y me fui, dejándolo a él solo en el gimnasio.

Cuando llegué a mi casa solo pude enojarme con cada escritora q había descrito a Edward de aquella manera.

-nunca mas leo lemmon's- dije mientras serraba la puerta de mi pieza- seguramente son fantasías sexuales de muchas chicas q sueñas tener al menos una noche con el _pequeño _Edward y el precoz de Jacob, ¡JA! Si supieran q tuve esa oportunidad y que ninguna a sido la mas exitosa, ni siquiera placentera- al recordar q mis últimos dos intentos habían sido fallidos me quede helada en la cama- rayos- no podía creer q e tenido q aguantar ya dos fallas, necesito un polvo Express, lo mas luego posible.

Entonces si los dos "dioses del sexo" (FAIL) habían fallado completamente, quien podía darme un buen sexo en este momento… ¿Emmett? No pensara q soy una zorra q se metió con su hermano y lo dejo plantado por pequeño, además de que tiene novia, ¿Eric? A Eric ni siquiera lo mencionan en algún fic q e leído, no es ni siquiera un personaje secundario, es relleno… ¿Jasper? Tiene novia… ¿Carlisle? Esta re viejo, ojala fuera como lo describen en el libro y en el fic q leí, pero realmente este no lo podría comprobar, ya q esta casado y tiene hijos y bueno tiene como 48 años! No me acostaría con un vegete que te apuesto q ni siquiera se le para…

Tal ves solo tenia q buscar mas cerca de mi pero lejos de esa familia, y no hablaba de la "manada" ellos son un grupo de calientes q duermen con Leah, otra caliente mas, dedicada a satisfacer a los "lobos". Me refería a Mike, si, Mike Newton un estudiante muy cómico, q por desgracia siempre se hacia el gracioso y en lo único q le a acertado el libro, es q desde q lo conozco esta detrás mío, si se me cae un lápiz hay esta para recogerlo, asta creo q escucho el evento con Edward y seguramente se pego la masturbada de su vida, por escucharme gemir… bueno lo poco q llegué a gemir. Me nos mas que me di cuenta de ese pequeño defecto de Edward, yo no hubiera podido tener un orgasmo con él.

Bueno como dije anteriormente veré q tal lo hace mi querido compañero de clase, Mike Newton, espero q eso de "La tercera es la vencida" sea real por q necesito q sea al menos bueno en esto.

Después de los dos últimos fail sexuales decidí acostarme con Mike, el q en la mayoría de los fic's es el "malo",el violador, el q no me satisface, etc. Como los dos últimos fic's no acertaron espero q esta tampoco ya no que no se a quien acudir después de Mike.

Llegue a la tienda de sus padres donde él trabajaba, ya eran casi las nueve, hora q cerraban. Cuando entre vi la cara de baboso q tenia Mike, estaba vestida aun mas provocativa que con Edward, ya q si no funcionaba quizás tenga suerte y me violaba alguien en el camino al auto. Me acerque mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, trago en seco – ¿por que rayos todos los hombres tienen esa reacción al ver a una mujer sexy enfrente?- Apoye mis manos en el mesón y me acerqué a su boca.

-¿Qué necesitas be-bella?- le tiritaba la voz. Se notaba su poja experiencia.

-todo- cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su respiración en mi boca, ya se encontraba algo agitada.

-¿todo?- repitió.

-todo lo q me puedas dar Mike- él disminuyo los pocos centímetros q nos separaban y comenzó un beso lleno de pasión, por parte de él y de necesidad por mi parte mía agarro de la cintura tratando de acercarme mas a él pero el mesón estorbaba. Me soltó y me pase por el mesón ágilmente. Me tomo de las caderas y me sentó en la mesa, abrí las piernas para q se acomoda mejor a la posición y continuo besándome. Nos separamos por el despreciable oxigeno y nos unimos nuevamente, me tomo un pecho con sus manos y con la otra acerco mis caderas a las suyas provocando un ligero roce entre nuestros sexos, asiéndome gemir audiblemente.

-vamos a mi casa- dijo dificultosamente.

-no hay tiempo, aquí es mas cómodo- comencé a besar su cuello y mientras el movía sus caderas, rosándonos y asiéndome gemir nuevamente.

Deslice mi mano por su camisa desabrochándole botón por botón y dejando besos en cada parte del cuerpo q dejaba al descubierto, cuando desabotone el ultimo de estos lo bese mas lentamente y me dirigí a su pantalón, pero él me jalo y volvió a besarme.

Vasta de formalidades. Fui a su pantalón nuevamente, desabroche el botón y baje el cierre liberando así su miembro, comencé a acariciarlo por encima de la tela del boxer para ayudarlo a estar listo para mi. El gemía audiblemente mientras me ayudaba a aumentar el ritmo con su mano.

-rayos bella.. Sigue… sii… aa - sentía como se ponía mas duro y grueso. Baje sus boxers y pude ver en primer plano lo enorme y grande q era Mike, las descripciones de Edward en los fic's era nada comparado con esto. Me agache y bese su punta –a joder bella- pase mi lengua por toda su extensión y luego comencé a lamer su miembro igual como una paleta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En ese momento recién me di cuenta q la radio aun estaba encendida, me percate de esto solo porque comenzó una de mis canciones favoritas en el momento preciso. Lollipop de Framing hanley, esta canción encendía toda mi perversión en un instante. Introduje todo su miembro en mi boca lamiéndolo y cuando comenzó el coro, tome su miembro y lo empecé a usar como micrófono, nunca había echo esto y era realmente ridículo pero al parecer al el le encantaba. Lo masajee fuerte mente haciendo q gruñera.

-bella.. sii- aumente el ritmo- Bella me vengo!-

-vente ahora- introduje su miembro nuevamente en mi boca y se vino dándome toda jugoso néctar- call me so i can make it jucen for you- dije junto a la canción. Limpie el rededor de mi boca me pare, besándolo nuevamente. Increíblemente nuevamente su miembro se encontraba erecto como si nada hubiera pasado, no supe si tomarlo bien o mal pero en ese momento no importo.

Me tomo de las caderas me sentó en la mesa, me saco las bragas y se posesiono. Me miro pidiendo permiso, yo solo lo bese y abrace con mis piernas, Se introdujo sobre mí, ahogando un grito inesperado con un beso. Quede con los ojos abiertos por un instante, era mas grande de lo q pensaba, me dejo sin aire, al recuperar el aliento y acostumbrarme a su tamaño, comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, mientras el me acariciaba y besaba mis pechos y yo acariciaba y rasguñaba su espalda.

-Bella… eres tan…. Estrecha… - dijo entre estocadas mientras yo llenaba la habitación de gemidos.

-tu… eres exquisitamente…aaa… grande y duro- me beso el cuello.

-como lo quieres?- disminuyo la velocidad pero no así la fuerza.- rudo y duro, o suave?-

-mass… fuerte… - no hubo cambio alguno- duro… bien duro…MIKE.. Dámelo todo!- comenzó a introducirse con tal fuerza q lo sentía asta la garganta. Enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas aumentando la fricción entre nosotros, la velocidad aumento a una velocidad increíble. Sentí como mi cuerpo flotaba y llegaba hasta el cielo mientras gritaba su nombre y él el mío, Todo su liquido se derramo dentro de mi.

Ambos caímos al suelo mientras el me besaba. Regule mi respiración, me pare y comencé a buscar mis cosas mientras el me miraba.

-Gracias- me acerque a el luego de vestirme, lo bese en los labios y me quede unos segundos en la puerta del local.

-Te amo, Bella- fue lo ultimo q escuche antes de serrar la puerta.

-Lo siento Mike -dije para mi.

Llegue a mi casa y como siempre abrí mi notebook y comencé a lees fic's, riéndome de cómo cada escritora dejaba mas parado a Mike siendo él, el único a mi alrededor, que tiene un muy buen sexo duro y puro.

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno esta idea la tenia ase como muchos meses pero como no tenia word no pude escribirla<p>

seme ocurrio un dia q pense "q pasaria si escribo un _antilemon_?"

eso de q edward y jacob no le daban a bella lo q nesesitaba,

o no era lo q muchas fan's describen... eso para mi es un antilemmon

XD bueno espero q les alla gustado...

yo me entretube mucho esribiendolo espero sus reviews :D

bye

KaTo


End file.
